Regreso
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Chris , León y Sherry luego de un incidente en una Misión conjunta , despiertan antes de los sucesos de las Montañas Arklay y Raccon City , sin saber cómo ni el porqué están otra vez en ese Momento , desciden intentar Frenar todo el caos que se desató por ese Lugar .
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Hola a todos , aquí les traigo una idea que eh tenido desde hace rato en la Cabeza , espero y les guste**

 **Hacía tiempo que no escribía para el Fandom de Resident Evil pero con el Remake del Re2 me animé a volver a escribir por aquí así que disfrútenlo**

* * *

Capítulo 1

El viento soplaba con fuerza esa mañana , en un departamento un joven estaba profundamente dormido , pero en eso un potente ventarrón abre la ventana de golpe

—¡Muchachos!

El joven miró para todos lados desorientado , sin saber que diablos pasaba se sentía desconcertado.

—¿Do..donde estoy?

Miró el reloj el cual marcaban las 6 de la mañana , se estiró con fuerza y se levantó , cuando sus ojos al fin hicieron foco en donde se encontraba se sorprendió bastante.

—Este no es mi Departamento ….

El miraba a todos lados sin saber qué pasaba , fue hacia un cuarto el cual era el baño , se lavo la cara tal vez así recordaría algo , al verse en el espejo se llevó el peor susto de su vida .

—¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

En el espejo se observaba al Joven Chris Redfield, el se tocaba el rostro y el cabello sin poder creer que lo que está viendo sea real .

—Debe ser una pesadilla, ya despertaré pronto

Se dijo a sí mismo pero al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta que nada pasaba , se pellizcó hasta y nada, el cansado tomo un calendario que tenía en la pared 27 de Enero de 1998, el lo tiró al suelo y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

En ese momento de soledad varios recuerdos le llegaron a su Mente , entre ellos una Misión en Washington , el junto a un equipo había ido a Investigar , no solo ellos si no también León y Sherry era lo último que podía recordar hasta que todo se volvió borroso.

"Tal vez , solo tal vez se deba a esa misión "

Chris se pasó más de una Hora sentado en la cama escuchando la lluvia Caer , tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza , cuando el sonido del Teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos , el contestó .

—¿Diga?

—¡¿Chris dónde estás?! ¡Estás llegando tarde al entrenamiento!

Al otro lado de la Línea se trataba de Jill , Chris abrió los ojos con sorpresa su voz …se escuchaba tan diferente , tan hermosa y llena de vida aún cuando lo estaba regañando.

—Si..eh..perdón me quedé dormido

Dijo como pudo el sin saber que contestar .

—Apresúrate que el capitán Wesker no está de Buen Humor

Chris no hizo más que formar un puño y apretarlo con fuerza de solo escuchar el nombre de ese maldito.

—Bien, iré en unos minutos

Luego colgó , el dio un golpe a la pared que poco y nada le hizo ,miró hacia la ventana tenía una buena vista de la ciudad de Raccon city.

—Jamás pensé volver a verla

Luego de contemplarla por unos segundos fue a su antiguo armario y vio su uniforme colgado sonrió con nostalgia de solo verlo y se lo coloco , se miró en un espejo que tenía .

—es una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de frenar el infierno antes de que comienze,aunque deberé ganar masa muscular estoy demasiado enclenque

Se rió un poco de su broma para tomar sus cosas , el tomo un taxi ya que su moto la tenía Claire , al llegar al campo de entrenamiento de Stars lo observó un rato y luego entro , al hacerlo observó a sus compañeros en la zona de tiró .

—Lamento la demora

Dijo Chris acercándose , sus compañeros dejaron de disparar para saludarlo.

—Bueno , al menos llegaste

Joseph se acercó con una sonrisa , Chris al verlo sintió un gran Nudo en la garganta y una fuerte presión en el pecho , para sorpresa de todos lo abrazo con fuerza

—Es bueno verte Joseph

Dijo Chris a quien le ganó las ganas de abrazarlo

—también me alegro de verte Chris

Comento Joseph sin entender a que se refería su compañero de equipo

—Llegas tarde Chris

El mencionado se giró y su rostro formó una Mueca de Odio

—Wesker

Mascullo al verlo llegar con una tabla en manos .

—Se que no estás feliz porque te asigne el papeleo de Ayer pero tampoco es para tanto

Dijo Wesker observando esa mirada del Redfield , Chris estaba formando un puño pero una mano en su Hombro lo freno , se giró y vio a Jill

—¿Estás bien?

Pregunto Jill sin saber porque Chris actuaba de esa Manera

—Si , lo siento iré a prepararme

El se fue hacia los casilleros que había en el lugar para dejar sus cosas , al llegar sus compañeros habían reanudado su entrenamiento , el fue hacia el polígono tomando la pistola Beretta y hizo aparecer los blancos .

—Oye Chris

Chris observó a Joseph quien recargaba su arma.

—Una competencia de Tiró , quien pierda le paga el almuerzo al ganador

Chris sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esas competencias que tenía con Sus compañeros , eran como su familia el asintió y se prepararon

—Veras como te destronó como Mejor tirador Redfield

Joseph compenso a disparar a todos los blancos con precisión , pero al terminar observó que Chris seguía y todos estaba. Estupefactos de la puntería del Joven Redfield

Chris disparaba su pistola con tal precisión que ninguna bala daba fuera del blanco aún cuando era lejano y el viento jugaba en contra se las arreglaba para asertar todos los disparos .

—Increíble…

Comento Barry al ver como Chris había dejado los blancos .

—ya veo porque ganaste ese concurso de tiró …

Joseph estaba igual de Incrédulo por lo que había visto

Ese día fue un simple día de oficina luego del entrenamiento , El equipo Bravo entrenaba en las tardes así que no se cruzaron con ellos , Chris miraba los papeles aún sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Traje el Almuerzo

Jill entro en la puerta con varias bolsas de Papel del Burger Kong .

—ten Chris , cortesía de Joseph

Jill le entrego la Hamburguesa con una sonrisa , Chris la tomo y le dio un mordisco , ese día en el trabajo fue cosa de risas con sus compañeros hacía tiempo que Chris no pasaba por algo así .

"Debo salvarlos a todos "

Penso para sus adentros mientras seguía charlando con sus compañeros .

* * *

En una enorme casa , una Niña vagaba por los pasillos intentando asimilar que estaba ocurriendo , esa niña era nada más y nada menos que Sherry Birkin de tan solo 11 años , la niña no entendía que estaba pasando .

"Esto tiene que ser una Broma… es mi antigua casa…"

Sherry caminaba por los solitarios pasillos , eran las 7 de la madrugada y como era costumbre a esa Hora sus padres no estarían , ella tomó un cuadro que había donde estaban los tres.

—¿Cómo pasó esto?

En eso unas imágenes volvieron a su Mente se trataba de una misión ,en Washington donde junto a León y Chris estaban en una base de Neo umbrella , luego un cuarto Vacío y por último una potente explosión frente suyo .

"¿nos mato esa explosión?"

Se preguntó Sherry sobre ese asunto, en eso la Puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella apareció Anette la cual parecía Apurada ,venía hablando por teléfono

—Creo que estaban en el estudio , revisaré

Anette ni se percató de que su Hija estaba parada en la sala y solo subió las escaleras , encontró lo que buscaba y se dispuso a irse

—¿ma.. mamá?

Pregunto Sherry atónita de volver a ver a su madre ,Anette la observó .

—Ya vas tarde a la escuela Sherry ¿Aún no te vistes? , oh ya voy tarde nos vemos en la noche Sherry

Anette se fue rápido del lugar , a Sherry solo le volvieron pedimos recuerdos de esa solitaria familia que tenía , fue a cambiarse donde se colocó ese uniforme que parecía de Marinero que tenía .

—Me trae buenos y malos recuerdos

Sherry lo observaba ese uniforme le traía feos recuerdos del infierno que vivio junto a León y Claire , aunque también los lindos momentos con ellos , también ciertos recuerdos de un conjunto similar que compró para el cumpleaños de Jake .

—No debo pensar en eso ahora

Ella sacudió su cabeza ante esos recuerdos , se vistió y salió de la casa , no rumbo a la escuela si no hacia otro lado .

—espero recordar por dónde era …

Comento Sherry subiendo al Autobús la cual la llevaría al centro de la ciudad .

El viaje no fue demasiado largo y llego al centro de la ciudad , ella lo observó por largos segundos , comenzó a caminar rumbo a la estación de policía , aunque no estaba segura de que iba a hacer en ese lugar puede que no solo a ella le pasó eso , pero quién sabe.

Llegó a la entrada de la comisaría y se quedó observándola por un largo rato , luego dio dos pasos hacia atrás

—no , no creo que sea buena idea

—¿Buscas a alguien Jovencita?

Sherry dio un respingón y se giró para ver que se trataba de Barry Burton quien se la había topado .

—eh…si..un amigo ..

Dijo ella de forma tímida , no había tenido mucho contacto con Barry antes pero lo conocía gracias a Chris y Claire

—¿Te dijo que te vería aquí?

Barry se había arrodillado para hablar con Sherry , la cual asintió

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

Pregunto Barry curioso ella no sabía si decirle ya que eso podría poner en problemas a Chris pero lo hiso

—Se llama Chris Redfield

* * *

—¡Arriba todo el mundo! Vamos señoritas Levántense!

En una academia de Policía se escuchó el grito del entrenador en los Dormitorios , todos se levantaron , pero en una litera alguien no lo hizo.

—¡Kennedy arriba!

El entrenador lo bajo de la cama León dio de cara contra el suelo , eso lo despertó sobresaltado , miró a todos lados no entendía que pasaba

—¿D..donde estoy?

Pregunto León incorporándose un poco

—¡Estarás en el mismo Infierno si no vas ahora mismo a prepararte para el Saludo a la Bandera!

Le grito el Instructor , León lo Observó unos segundos ,ese hombre formido y calvo lo recordaba bien , su antiguo Instructor en la academia de policia.

—¡¿Acaso te gusto Kennedy?! ¡Vamos!

El lo tomo de la playera y lo lanzó hacia la puerta , León se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara , ahora recordaba mejor a ese Gorila que tenía de Instructor.

León casi no tuvo tiempo para el como para pensar de cómo había llegado a ese Lugar , ya que le tocó vivir otra vez el entrenamiento para la Policía , aunque ahora le era cosa fácil su cuerpo no tenía la misma resistencia que antes y se canso mucho .

En el Almuerzo el estaba mirando la comida , con la mirada perdida en el Puré de Papas preguntándole como llegó a ese lugar .

"Lo último que recuerdo fue entrar a un cuarto donde supuestamente estaba el virus A , lo único que encontramos fue una Gran pila de C-4 esperándonos…"

Penso León al recordar eso , apretó con fuerza el tenedor doblando lo , dio un fuerte suspiro para calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría.

"Bueno…volví en el tiempo ..creo , al parecer aún no ocurre lo de Raccon , en dos semanas termino mi entrenamiento, debo de ir lo más pronto posible a Raccon city a buscar a los STARS , debo advertirles "

Penso el comiendo , tenía mucho en que pensar y por el momento solo eso podría hacer ya que no podía salir de la Academia en dos semanas

* * *

 **espero y les haya gustado , lamento si fue corto el capítulo pero es solo la Introducción , además de que por el momento no había mucho que contar pronto colocaré los demás capítulos los cuales espero hacerlos más largos , bien Hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo del Fic , agradezco los Review que dejaron , sin mas interrupción** **disfrútenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Sherry estaba de pie frente a Barry quien la miraba sin decir ni una palabra, La joven rubia estaba en silencio de igual forma hasta que el mayor hablo.

—creo que aún sigue en la oficina ¿Gustas acompañarme?

Pregunto Barry de forma amable extendiendo le la mano, Sherry la tomo con algo de duda y lo siguió por la concurrida Comisaría rumbo a la oficina de los Stars.

Mientras en dicha oficina Chris estaba revisando todos los casos que se les daba a los Stars aún no había rastros de asesinatos en lo que es las montañas Arklay así que aún el virus seguía seguro en dicho lugar.

"Debería de hablar con Los demás en privado sobre esto?...no es muy riesgoso puede que me tomen de loco o peor Wesker me silencie , debo de pensar en algo "

Chris estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que Barry le estaba hablando de hace rato

— ¡Chris!

Grito Barry y al fin el mayor de los Redfield salió de su trance

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto Chris volteando a ver a Barry

—Una niña pequeña dijo que tenía que verte ahora espera afuera ¿La conoces?

Pregunto el señalando la puerta

Chris miró un segundo la puerta, ¿Una niña pequeña? Si mal no recordaba Sherry era una niña en estos días así que debía de ser ella, si lo estaba buscando es porque también le pasó lo mismo.

—Eh...si, si! Es una amiga la conocí hace tiempo

Barry asintió y se fue a hacer su trabajo , Chris salió casi corriendo de la oficina de los Stars para ir a ver a Sherry , al salir de la oficina la vio a la pequeña quien tenía una paleta en la boca tal vez regalo de Barry , la niña al verlo se levantó y se acercó .

— ¿Chris?

Pregunto Sherry

—Más delgado pero si

Dijo el como una broma , Sherry solo río ante aquel comentario eso dejaba en claro que sí sabía de los acontecimientos , Sherry iba a Hablar cuando Chris le hizo callar rápidamente , miró a todos lados y no venía nadie .

—Vamos a otro lado...aquí Hay oídos...

Dijo Chris en voz baja, la niña entendió lo que él quiso decir. Ambos deciden ir a otro lado para hablar más en privado referente al tema, aunque no se dieron cuenta que alguien desde el otro pasillo los observaba

— ¿Que hace Chris con la Hija de Birkin?

Wesker los observó irse, pero no le tomo Importancia, en estos momentos Chris solo sería su futuro conejillo de Indias y la Niña era un estorbo, el sujeto rubio volvió a su trabajo en la Oficina de Stars.

Leon se encontraba tomando un descanso del adiestramiento en la Academia, estaba en lo que era su dormitorio el cual compartía con otro cadete más, el castaño estaba sentado en su cama observando el suelo tratando de pensar en que hacer, el desconocía que tanto Chris cómo Sherry tenían sus recuerdos, el ahora cadete de policía creía que debía de hacerlo solo.

—Si voy a la oficina de Stars pueden que no me crean...además Wesker está en ese lugar es peligroso...

León tenía un cuaderno en el cual iba anotando todas las ideas o sucesos que ocurrirán para no se, al menos esto podría ayudar a despejar su mente.

—Podría ir al laboratorio bajo la comisaría, robar el Virus G y T, destruirlos y evitar todo estos problemas, aunque...no puedo hacerlo solo

La puerta del cuarto se abrió sobresaltado a León en ella entró un Joven de su misma Edad piel Morena, cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo era su Compañero, este venía con una toalla en el Hombro

—De que habla el niño Bonito?

Pregunto el secándose la cara León lo miro y guardo rápidamente el cuaderno

—de nada Marcus

El susodicho observó que León escondía algo rápido debajo de la cama

— ¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto el, León se hacía el desentendido, el moreno tomo el cuaderno sin que León pudiera hacer nada.

— ¿Que es todo esto?

Marcus leía con detenimiento cada detalle que León había escrito, su mirada no mostraba si lo creía un loco o un vidente.

—Marcus dame eso

León quiso tomarlo pero el moreno lo evitó y lo miraba, su rostro mostraba seriedad.

—Leon que es todo esto, explícamelo ahora

Exigió el león no iba a hacerlo pero era peligroso si Marcus iba a reportarlo a su instructor.

—Cierra la puerta con llave, dejaras que te cuente todo absolutamente todo y luego harás las preguntas, no me interrumpirás ni nada ¿Bien?

Pregunto Leon y Marcus asintió en silencio, este le devolvió el cuaderno y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Bien, comienza a hablar Leon Kennedy

Pidió el cruzado de Brazos esperando la explicación de Leon

En una Heladería un tanto alejada de la RPD Chris y Sherry estaban hablando referente a lo ocurrido, ya dejaron en claro que ambos tenían los recuerdos de su vida pasada si se podría decir así.

— ¿buscaste a León Chris?

Pregunto Sherry observándolo este negó

—No lo busque, pensé que estaba solo pero deberíamos hacerlo si ambos lo recordamos de seguro el también

Comento Chris mirando a todos lados de forma disimulada, solo podía observar niños con sus padres, algunas parejas y los trabajadores

—Debemos de detener todo esto , pero ¿como ?

Pregunto Chris volviendo su atención hacia Sherry

—se que no te gustará está Idea pero los sucesos de la Mansión Spencer deben ocurrir Chris

Comento Sherry y el mayor la observó su rostro mostraba que aceptara la idea

—Mucha gente morirá en ese suceso Sherry

Comento serio Chris

—Lo se , pero es la carta de Inicio para todo , la mansión deja a Wesker al descubierto , Umbrella se vuelve más insegura y comienza a cometer Errores...

Comento Sherry Chris la escuchaba atento sin dejar de ver hacia todos lados

—también hay otro problema Sherry y son tus padres, los causantes del incidente de Raccon city

Comento Chris de brazos cruzados la niña solo suspiro, el mayor de los Redfield tenía razón en ese tema, si no fuera porque su padre se inyectó el virus G los sucesos de Raccon city jamás hubieran ocurrido.

—Lo sé, aún me debato en la idea de tener que ser yo quien les ponga un alto

Comento la niña con una evidente lucha interna

— ¿Te crees capaz de Jalar el gatillo hacia tus padres con tal de Salvar a toda una ciudad?

Pregunto Chris, Sherry no sabía que contestar eran otras preguntas nuevas ahora

—Sí, no, tal vez...no lo sé... Aún son mis padres Chris yo los amo aún con lo ausentes que estuvieron

Comento Sherry Chris solo asintió ante la respuesta.

—volviendo al tema de las montañas Arklay , necesita ocurrir , si puedes hacer algo para salvar a más miembros de Stars sería de gran ayuda

Comento Sherry y Chris se puso a pensar, todos sus compañeros eran importantes pero no podía salvarlos a todos, para el era como Jugar a la ruleta rusa para ver a quién podría salvar.

—recuerdo que en una Fiesta de Navidad Rebecca mencionó a un Stars que hubiera Sido de enorme ayuda

Dijo Sherry y Chris intentaba hacer memoria de quien se podría tratar.

—dijo que se llamaba Kenneth, era experto en Química o algo así

Dijo Sherry y Chris abrió los ojos de sorpresa, era verdad Kenneth sería de gran ayuda si lograba sobrevivir, recordaba que cuando llegaron un Zombie lo había decapitado, si podía apresurarse podría al menos tratar de ayudarlo.

—aun falta mucho para que se comiencen a reportar los asesinatos, deberías de prepararte a ti y a ambos equipos para esto

Comento Sherry y Chris asintió, ambos siguieron Hablando de ese tema, por el momento dejarían al padre de Sherry tranquilo ya que aún no había creado nada, se enfocarían en lo que es la mansión Spencer por el momento.

León había terminado de contar todo lo que ocurriría, Marcus estaba callado sin decir ni una palabra, luego de eso solo dio un pequeño suspiro antes de Hablar

— ¿Cómo puedo creer todo lo que dices y no creer que estás chiflado?

Pregunto el haciendo una pausa para que León contestará su pregunta

—Es difícil de entender por eso no quería decírselo a nadie, me tacharían de loco

—Yo no te digo loco, es más te creo, solo es difícil de Asimilar

Dijo Marcus dándole una media sonrisa a un sorprendido León

— ¿Como me crees?

Pregunto Kennedy sin lograr entender nada

—Bueno en primera eres terrible mintiendo, cuando mientes mueves mucho las manos y parpadeas más de lo normal, mientras me lo contabas estuviste tranquilo y parpadeaste como alguien normal

Comento el de forma calmada, León dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

—bien ¿Cual es el plan?

Pregunto Marcus y León lo volvió a mirar raro

— ¿Plan?

—si el plan, como frenarlos todo lo que ocurrirá antes que lo haga

León se puso a pensar con detenimiento que deberían de hacer

—tal vez robar y destruir el virus T en las montañas Arklay

—si me permites un sugerencia , dijiste que los Stars tomaran manos a la Obra en unos meses , yo aún soy un novato en el campo y en adiestramiento , sugiero que esperes un poco y luego asaltamos el laboratorio bajo la ciudad de Raccon city ,para así robar nosotros los Virus y evitar que la ciudad vuele por los aires

Comento Marcus y León pareció agradarle la idea, sería mejor para ellos hacer eso así al menos León conocería por dónde se está metiendo en ves de ir a ciegas por la mansión Spencer

—es una buena idea, pero necesitaremos al menos otra persona para el trabajo

Comento Leon y Marcus se puso a pensar en algunos candidatos, los Stars estaban descartados ya que no podían correr riesgos con Wesker por esos lares, así que debían ver en el círculo de Cadetes a quien podría pedir ayuda

—creo tener una idea de quién podría ayudarnos es una vieja amiga

Dijo Marcus observando a León quién parecía incrédulo sobre esa amiga

— ¿Quien es?

Pregunto León Incrédulo si en primera se podría confiar en ella

—Se llama Sienna Fowler le digo Party Girl, trabaja para las fuerzas especiales

Dijo Marcus observando a León este estaba callado

Sherry había regresado a su casa luego de haber hablado con Chris , como era de esperarse la morada esta vacía , la ahora niña miraba el lugar con melancolía , esperaba no volver a vivir esto pero estaba ocurriendo , ahora debía debatirse ¿sería capaz de dispararle a sus padres? Si eso lograra evitar una calamidad tendría que hacerlo.

Ella no los Odiaba, Claire se encargo de eso cuando ella se negaba a creer que su madre le salvo la vida , pero si podía razonar con ellos tal vez no deba de llegar a ese Momento de tener que frenarlos ella misma.

"¿Qué haré ahora?, soy Inútil…Chris tiene más recursos que yo…"

Sherry pateo el mueble donde tenían un pesado televisor este estaba por caer ella aterrada intento levantarlo, recordaba lo pesado que era pero ahora como si nada lo podía levantar

— ¿Qué?

Ella miro como lo sostenía con ambas manos no se sentía pesado , quito una mano y lo lograba aun sostener como si nada, lo volvió a poner en su lugar asombrada por lo que acaba de lograr

— ¿podrá ser qué?

Corrió hacia su cocina y tomando un cuchillo de un cajón se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano la sangre comenzó a brotar pero a los pocos segundos el sangrado se detuvo , eso era impresionante por alguna razón una gran alegría recorrió el cuerpo de Sherry , parecía que ahora no sería una Carga para Chris siendo ahora más útil que antes.

Era algo tarde y recibió una llamada de sus padres diciendo que no podrían volver a casa ese dia , Sherry les pregunto si podría traer un amigo a casa ellos viendo que no habría problema y seria mejor para Sherry le dijeron que si , la niña de inmediato hablo hacia el departamento de Chris , este ultimo se encontraba haciendo lagartijas en el piso de su cuarto cuando sonó su teléfono, este se levanto y atendió.

—¿Diga?

Pregunto el mayor de los redfield

—Chris soy yo Sherry

—¿Qué ocurre Sherry? ¿te paso algo?

—Algo maravilloso diría yo

—No te entiendo , explícamelo Sherry

—Ven a mi casa y te lo explicare

—Espera Sherry!

La rubia ya le había cortado el teléfono , Chris solo suspiro un poco y fue a cambiarse de ropa , se llevo por cualquier cosa su pistola y tomando un taxi fue a casa de Sherry, la niña lo estaba esperando en la sala , Chris toco la puerta

—¿Sherry? Soy yo Chris ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Chris , este observaba la casa de sherry con algo de asombro era enorme y lujosa para la época .

—Ven Chris

La niña lo guio hacia la cocina el no entendía que hacían en ella

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sherry tomo un cuchillo del cajón y miro a chris quien no entendía a donde quería llegar

—¿Qué planeas ¿

—Esto

Ella se hizo un corte en el brazo Chris se apresuro a atenderla , cuando se acerco vio que la sangre dejo de fluir , además de que la herida había Cicatrizado casi al instante , El Stars estaba incrédulo por lo que acaba de ver

—¡tengo mis poderes aun!

Dijo ella eufórica , mientras Chris no entendía como aun los tenia

Luego de que Sherry le explicara como descubrió otra ves que tenia sus habilidades ambos estaban en la sala mirando Tv y comiendo comida China, la niña dejo la caja de comida china a un lado antes de hablar

—cuando lo descubri , algo raro paso

Dijo ella y chris se preocupo de que los efectos secundarios volvieran

—¿Qué ocurrió Sherry?

—Mira

Ella se levanto y fue hacia el televisor, con ambas manos lo levanto Chris estaba incrédulo ante aquello , con cuidado Sherry lo bajo dejándolo en su lugar

—tengo Super fuerza, antes solo podía regenerarme

Comento Sherry y chris comenzó a pensar en todo eso antes de hablar

—sonara Loco , pero puede que desarrolles los mismos poderes que Wesker , mostraste la Super fuerza y la regeneración

Sherry no entendía nada de lo que Chris decía por su mirada el mayor de los Redfield lo entendió así que prosedio a explicarse mejor

—Cuando asesine a Wesker en Africa este mostraba grandes habilidades especiales, una era la regeneración , otra que tenia una enorme velocidad capaz de esquivar los disparos de cualquiera de mis armas , además de la super fuerza tal vez tu los estas desarrollando actualmente debido a tu cuerpo volvió a los días en que recibiste el virus T

Sherry negó ante eso ultimo

—No tengo en mi cuerpo el virus T si no su otra variante el Virus G , pero puede que tengas razón sobre eso Chris, además quería pedirte un favor

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero que me ayudes a despertar las otras habilidades

—¿Qué? Ni de broma voy a dispararte

—Por favor Chris , quiero ser útil para detener todo esto antes de que ocurra , no quiero dejarte toda la carga a ti

Chris solo suspiro resignado antes las suplicas de Sherry

—Bien te ayudare…pero veremos una forma no peligrosa de ayudarte a hacerlo

Sherry sonrio ante la ayuda que Chris le daría para ayudarla a despertar sus antiguas y nuevas habilidades producto del virus G

* * *

 **Bien aqui concluye este capitulo espero que les haya gustado ahora quisiera hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones**

 ***** Leon desconoce que tanto Chris como Sherry les ocurrio lo mismo , por eso busca ayuda en sus antiguos compañeros de la academia de Policia

 ***** Los sucesos del Fic como lo es Arklay y Raccoon City de donde vienen los protas es de los juegos Originales de PSX , los del fic seran basados en Resident evil Remake y Operacion Raccon City

 ***** Le coloque otra vez las habilidades a Sherry para que pueda tener mas chances de ayuda siendo que aun es solo una niña, ademas pienso que ella tambien pudo haber despertado casi las mismas habilidades que Wesker siendo que ella tiene el Virus G y Wesker el T

 ***** Esta es la ficha de Marcus

Nombre :Marcus Ortega

Edad: 21

Nacionalidad: Nacido en argentina , Nacionalizado en estado Unidos

Altura: 1.79

Peso: 73 Kg

Actitud:es alguien animado y con tendencia de creerse un Superheroe , según el puede saber si una persona es Sincera con solo ver como se expresa llegando a confiar en ellos rápidamente o desconfiar casi al instante

Tiene conocimiento de Medicinas debido a que antes de entrar a la policía Fue enviado a estudiar Medicina en Harvard por ordenes de su padres los cuales de lado Materno viene de una larga tradición familiar de Doctores


	3. Chapter 3

**si pueden asesinarme y no los culpo me tarde demasiado en hacerlo pero es simplemente porque no se me ocurria nada aparte de que perdi el primer borrador del capitulo pero esas son simples excusas espero que para el proximo no tarde demasiado en hacerla sin mas disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Un laboratorio echo un caos, disparos por doquier se veían a varios científicos y soldados muertos, las blancas paredes salpicadas por la sangre y orificios de balas en el lugar, soldados disparaban contra Lickers los cuales en un salto asesinaban a los soldados del ejército norteamericano , en el lugar Leon corría por los oscuros pasillos con una máscara de gas y un traje táctico su plan era simple entrar al laboratorio tomar la muestra y salir, parecía fácil, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

 _"Equipo Alfa llego al objetivo "_

Los soldados llegaron antes que el al lugar , en la radio se escucharon disparos y luego silencio ni siquiera la voz de los soldados el freno por aquello estaba unos segundos en silencio escuchando la estática del lugar, dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar sujetando con fuerza la M4 que traía, en una esquina se frenó de golpe al escuchar unos pasos familiares para el miro un poco hay estaba ese BOW humanoide que le había puesto Mr X, miro un segundo para donde león estaba observando y luego siguió su camino, tratando de no hacer ruido llego a la sala de cámaras que daban luego al pasillo del laboratorio donde debía estar William birkin desde las cámaras observo la masacre que había , las BOWS además de zombies devoraban a los pobres soldados que poco podían hacer, incluso Marcus se encontraba luchando contra un Tirant quien lo tomo y arrojo a la cámara con fuerza esta se apagó.

— ¡Marcus no! — grito Leon debido a aquello.

En silencio siguió su camino hasta entrar al laboratorio en el pequeño pasillo de entrada se veían cadáveres de los soldados, el apunto su arma y camino lentamente, entro al lugar donde todo el equipo Alfa estaba muerto, viendo el lugar destruido las manchas de sangre detonaban que fueron asesinados por alguien o algo con enorme fuerza, Leon se acercó al que él creía era el cadáver de Birkin solo para que este se levantara de golpe mientras mutaba, el policía novato comenzó a disparar, pero las balas tenían el efecto contrario con cada una de estas el Doctor Birkin mutaba más y más hasta llegar a una forma que el policía recordaba enfrentarse en el tren la primera vez, al ver que se quedó sin balas hizo lo más sensato que fue lanzar su rifle y correr, no podía siquiera hacerle daño a esta criatura con una pistola nada más, disparo al cristal que había y salto por este evitando así una garra aunque no espero que dicha criatura rompiera la pared metalica para seguir la persecución.

— ¡¿es que no te rindes?! — grito Leon al ver a aquella criatura

Corrió por los pasillos esquivando los tajos de dicha criatura creyendo que estaría a salvo una vez que entrara al elevador no se esperó que en ese enorme puente que conectaba las salas lo esperaba Mr.X león freno su corrida al verlo y le apunto si podía al menos aturdirlo podría escapar rápidamente de dicho lugar.

—vamos, eh vencido a tipos más grandes que tu — comento el

Disparo pero las balas no le hacían nada cuando intentó esquivar un golpe suyo sintió que sus piernas no le funcionaban aquel golpe le dolió demasiado comenzó a escupir sangre, apenas se levantó y volvió a intentar a correr pero no podía, la pistola no le disparaba aquel Tyrant de color gris lo tomo de la cabeza y apretó, Leon pataleaba y gritaba de dolor no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera como para intentar pelear al final Mr. X lo lanzó al Vacío mientras caía Leon pudo observar que en el fondo aquel gigantesco cocodrilo lo esperaba este lo comio de un bocado.

— ¡Ah! — león dio un fuerte grito despertando de una pesadilla

Observo el lugar era su cuarto en Washignton DC , suspiro de forma pesada mirando el lugar todo estaba oscuro ni siquiera se veía la luz de la luna , nada el suspiro agitado, creyendo que había sido simplemente un sueño todo de que volvió a sus días como cadete ah aquella incursión con el ejército norteamericano, creyendo que al menos por esta noche podía descansar un poco miro la puerta de su cuarto la cual lentamente se estaba abriendo, el de debajo de la almohada tomo una pistola, de la puerta apareció el Tyrant-103 en una forma más de BOW que humanoide , Leon intento disparaba pero su dedo no respondía no accionaba el gatillo, el Tyrant se acercó y miro a Leon para luego lanzar un corte descendente dándole de lleno a Leon.

Este último se dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, se levantó adolorido pero observo el cuarto era el de la academia, se había dado un fuerte golpe en el suelo al caerse de la litera, dio un suspiro que era una mescla entre alivio y decepción en primera debido a que no estaba muerto y en segunda que lo que está viviendo es verdad.

El día comenzó lento para el joven Kennedy desde su entrenamiento, hasta las clases teóricas sobre las leyes y demás tenía poco tiempo para poder planear que hacer pero algo había quedado claro… no iba a dejar que tampoco el gobierno supiera de esto, lo ocurrido con Simmons le dejo ver lo que podría hacer el gobierno con información o peor aún seres como estos, ahora mismo estaba en el comedor en el almuerzo hablando con marcus referente al tema en cuestión.

―entonces… lo que me estás diciendo que es mejor no involucrar al gobierno en todo esto ¿verdad? ―cuestiono Marcus

―exacto ― Comento León a lo que su compañero solo suspiro

―pues eso complica las cosas, en temas como el equipo pero si tú lo dices no queda de otra ― comento el comiendo

Ahora mismo seguía el entrenamiento en algunos meses león estaba seguro que se acabaría y tendría que ir a Raccoon city para hacer aquella incursión pero también se debatía que hacer con Ada, maldita sea ella no solo lo había cautivado había sido la causa de que su trabajo fuera un infierno, no importaba las noches que pasaban juntos entre misión y misión él sabía que ella era el intermediario entre que algún loco consiga una muestra de virus y la paz.

―Oye Kennedy vamos debemos ir al campo de tiro ― comento Marcus a lo que león asintió para levantarse

…

Los días pasaban y Chris sentía que captaba más y más la atención de Wesker debido a que aunque fuera involuntario se mostraba hostil hacia el Rubio, Aunque lo que Iba a pasar sería una prueba infernal para Chris.

—Chris, Vamos a Almorzar yo Invito―Comento Wesker

Aquella proporción término haciendo que el Joven se sobresaltara, todos miraron a ambos expectantes de la respuesta de Chris, ya que en verdad se había mostrado demasiado hostil hacia su jefe.

—cla...claro ―Comento Chris dejando su computadora y tomando algunas cosas

Hacia donde se dirigieron fue una simple cafetería, ambos se sentaron en una mesa para comer algo, la mesera del lugar les entrego el menú a ambos.

—pide lo que quieras Chris yo invito ―Comento Wesker mientras miraba el menú pidiendo el especial.

—quiero una Hamburguesa―Pidió Chris y la mesera asintió yéndose del lugar.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermana? ―Pregunto Wesker queriendo comenzar una charla Chris se sobresaltó cuando el menciono a Claire.

—a...a estado bien, aunque por la universidad no hemos tenido mucho contacto ―Comento Chris queriendo tranquilizarse, Wesker asintió de forma calmada.

—debe ser duro para ambos estar lejos uno del otro ―Comento el rubio mientras miraba para la ventana.

—sé que ella estará bien sabe cuidarse sola―Comento Chris calmado cuando la mesera volvió con sus pedidos, ambos comenzaron a comer sin decir ni una sola palabra, Chris pudo observar los finos modales que tenía Wesker al comer el Homelet.

—bueno Chris, la razón para invitarte es que quería hablar con Tigo referente a tu actitud hacia mi este último par de día ―Comento Wesker sacándose sus lentes mostrando unos ojos azules.

"había olvidado el color de ojos que el tenia, se ve tan humano ahora…" pensó Chris al ver ese color de ojos del rubio

—si, lo...se, a todos le extraña ―Comento Chris mirando a otro lado

— ¿Te hice algo? No creo que el papeleo extra sea una excusa para tu forma de ser ―Comento Wesker

—lo sé, no es eso ―Comento Chris en un suspiro

— ¿Entonces? ―Volvió a preguntar el jefe de Stars

—me he sentido muy estresado estos días y al parecer la descargo con usted capitán―mintió Chris y Wesker parecía creerlo

—sé que el trabajo acarrea mucho estrés, sería bueno que vayas a terapias de control de la Ira ―Comento Wesker sacando su billetera

—al volver termina el papeleo que dejaste incompleto y ve a casa, le dejaré el trabajo a Brad―Comento Wesker dejando el dinero en la mesa además de propina y se fue, Chris solo lo vio irse ese sujeto, no parecía el mismo monstruo que había enfrentado por años, se veía más humano, confiable por así decirlo, no sabía porque, Chris termino de comer y se fue del lugar a terminar el papeleo restante que aún tenía, llegó a la comisaría donde pudo observar a sus compañeros dirigirse a práctica de tiro, le dieron una despedida y el volvió hacia adentro.

...

Esa tarde sherry salía de la escuela rumbo a una zona algo abandonada de raccoon city ya que hay se reuniría con Chris, el mencionado ya la esperaba en el lugar mirando el paisaje como si nada, la niña llego con su clásico uniforme de marinero, además del colgante en su cuello, sonrió al ver al mayor de los redfield, este le devolvió un ligero saludo con la mano.

― ¿listo chris? ― pregunto sherry emocionada

―sí, pero como te dije que no te disparare con un arma real tengo esto ― comento el sacando una pistola de airsoft ―esto será más seguro para comenzar, ten ponte esto no quiero que te lastimes

Él le entrego equipo de protección desde casco y lentes hasta todo lo relacionado para cubrirse de esos disparos, ella se lo puso aunque había cosas que le quedaban grandes.

― ¿lista? ―pregunto chris

―lista― señalo sherry

Chris disparo un proyectil, vio a la pequeña esfera acercarse de forma lenta se movió un poco y la esfera paso cerca, cuando eso ocurrió todo volvió a la velocidad normal pero ella se sentía mareada y cayó al suelo agotada, chris corrió para verla.

― ¿estás bien? ― pregunto el redfield

―si, solo que esto es nuevo para mi ― comento ella agitada

―por el momento esto fue suficiente, aun te cuesta bastante ―.

―pero tengo que lograrlo, No quiero ser una carga como lo fui la primera vez― comento ella

Chris se agacho a su altura para verla a los ojos, tenia una mirada calmda la sujetaba de los hombros la rubia se veía deprimida por aquello aun cuando a su primer intento lo hizo perfecto.

―escucha sherry, no eres una carga, claire me comento lo valiente que fuiste, lograste sobrevivir varios días en una comisaria llena de zombies sola, eso no lo aria cualquiera, eres fuerte y ahora lo eres mas solo debemos entrenarte, pero ten en cuenta que no eres una carga para mi ni para nadie ― comento chris dándole una sonrisa a lo que ella también sonrio

―claro chris―.

Pasaron los meses Sherry mostro una gran mejoría pudiendo esquivar las balas como wesker pero no a la altura del rubio, para ella era más complicado hacer todo eso pero iba progresando, chris con una extenuante rutina de ejercicios logro en pocos meses tener un poco mas de masa muscular, no como antes pero era un hecho de que no estaba tan delgado como lo estaba antes, Leon siguió su "re entrenamiento" como oficial de policía además de asesorar a su amigo marcus para lo que pronto harían, el sabía que no podía salir de la academia antes pero había una pequeña brecha el dia que ocurre los acontecimientos de las montañas arklay el tendrá el fin de semana libre ese día conducirán toda la noche de ser necesario para llegar hasta raccon city y tomar el Virus T, aunque no se esperó lo que ahora mismo ocurriría.

Esa noche ya león llevaba conduciendo varias horas, pero un ruido extaño les llamo la atención, león freno rápido el auto haciendo que Marcus se levantara de golpe ya que se había quedado dormido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestiono el

—Escuche algo — comento león serio

El pelinegro tomo del asiento de atrás dos chalecos antibalas además de dos sub fusiles MP5 que traían, bien sabía que esta zona había cerberos en el lugar.

—¡mira! —grito marcus y vio como un helicóptero se precipitaba hacia el suelo

—deben ser chris y los STARS debemos de ayudar — comento león

—¿Qué hay de la misión? — pregunto Marcus

—si ellos no sobreviven a esa caída será en vano la misión y Umbrella ganara — comento león acelerando su auto hacia dentro del bosque

Condujeron por un rato hasta llegar a una zona que el auto no pasaba asi que decidieron bajar y terminar de equiparse con hombreras, coderas , rodilleras, botas, municion ,granadas cegadoras y explosivas y demás cosas león estaba mas que sorprendido que marcus pudiera conseguir todo esto para la misión.

—¿Cuántas balas tenemos? —pregunto Leon

—para las pistolas tenemos cerca de cuartro cartuchos si contamos al que esta colocado, las armas grandes contamos con 7 — comento el

—bien , será suficiente , no te separes de mi y recuerda lo que te enseñe — comento Leon

Ambos caminaron intentando no hacer ruido cuando al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegaron a lo que ya eran los restos de un helicóptero dentro había un cadáver de seguro el piloto , marcus lo inspecciono mientras león vigilaba pero por seguridad usando un cuchillo lo apuñalo en la cabeza .

—debemos movernos , acaba de morir y podría atraer a los cerbero — comento Leon

El otro salio del helicóptero para seguir su camino cuando pudieron escuchar disparos proveniente de la lejanía al acercarse león se sorprendio por lo que vio al igual que Marcus.

—¿un tren? — pregunto Marcus

—parece que hay alguien escucha — comento león

Se podían escuchar disparos provenientes del tren asi que cuando quiso abrir la puerta estaba trabada el apunto con su pistola a la cerradura logrando romperla para poder entrar, al hacerlo se veian varios cadáveres de zombies tirados, león cambio su arma por la pistola debido al poco espacio que había .

—ten cuidado — comento león

—entendido—

Caminaron lentamente hasta poder escuchar unas voces del otro lado de una puerta, cuando león la abrió pudo ver a dos personas una estaba apoyada debajo de una ventana mientras otra trataba de curarlo .

—¿Quién esta hay? —pregunto león

La figura rápidamente se giro para apuntarle pero en eso algo apareció detrás de ella.

—¡abajo!- grito Leon

La figura se fue hacia abajo y león abrió fuego contra lo que iba a saltarle asesinando a un cerbero , se acerco mientras marcus apuntaba hacia las ventanas.

—¿estas bien? — pregunto Leon

—Si , gracias ¿ quien eres? — pregunto ella

—Leon , Leon Scott Kennedy — comento león

—soy Rebecca Chambers agente de stars — comento rebecca

Leon se sorprendio al verla no parecía cambiar nada en el futuro, aun asi ¿Por qué estaba rebecca en un tren? Según lo que chris le conto la encontró en una mansión no en un tren , al parecer se había metido donde no debía pero al menos había salvado a una que seria una buena amiga , pero ahora mismo debían seguir su camino para salir de este lugar volver al auto no era una opción debido a la cantidad de criaturas que hay en el bosque la mejor opción era hacer arrancar el Tren.

—es mejor irnos de aquí con las ventanas rotas estamos expuestos— comento Marcus

—si es mejor hacerlo — comento rebecca

Luego de ver que Edward ya había pasado a mejor vida volvieron al vagon anterior las luces estaban apagadas , al llegar al centro la radio de rebecca comenzó a sonar .

—rebecca…me… ? — era la voz de Enrico

—¿capitan? — pregunto rebecca

—Tenemos …nueva..informacion del fugitivo a asesinado a 23 personas , ten cuidado no dudara en aniquilarte — la transmisionse corto antes de siquiera rebecca pudiera informar sobre los "refuerzos" siendo león y marcus

—parece que hay estatica— comento rebecca

—fantástico — comento marcus sarcástico

—es mejor seguir , vamos — .

Fueron hasta la otra puerta donde al abrirla con la llave y pasar la escucharon volver a abrirse los tres se giraron rápido para apuntar solo para ver a Billy

—wow, creo que estaba mas asalvo con aquellas criaturas— comento el de forma sarcástica

—¡¿Quién eres?! —grito Marcus

—¿Billy? — pregunto en voz baja león

—¿te conozco? — cuestiono el reo

—escuche hablar de ti , pensé que estabas ya muerto — comento león intentando desviar el tema

—lamento desilusionarte , pero ya que estamos aquí los cuatro deberíamos ayudarnos — comento el

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? — pregunto rebecca

—si no te has dado cuenta todo este maldito tren esta plagado de estas criaturas y en solitario es mas difícil sobrevivir — comento Billy

—puedo cuidarme sola — comento rebecca

—pero tiene razón , si estamos juntos tendremos mas posibilidades — comento Leon

—a propósito ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? No parecen ser agentes de la policía militar ni de la policía de Raccon city — comento Billy sospechosamente

Tanto marcus y león se miraron sin saber que decir ahora mismo estaban atrapados entre la espalda y la pared de que podría decir si decía que era del futuro lo tacharían por loco pero si no decía nada seria peor y ambos podrían llegar a morir cosa que no pueden ya que son piezas claves para el futuro .

* * *

 **Bueno aqui el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos en el proximo cap y otra vez lamento haberme tradado tanto en subirlo**


End file.
